Virada de Milênio
by Ms. C. Lupin
Summary: Lily odia james, James ama Lily ! As coisas mudam, os amigos ajudam... Eles se casam ! Você conhece a história... mas eu garanto que esta será bem diferente. Divirtase, leia, e deixe um review !beijoos
1. Chapter 1

_Ta bom… aí vai uma história nova !_

_Haha..bem, eu peço que os leitores tenham um pouquinho de criatividade por que teremos que mudar um pouco essa história. A partir de agora, é como se os marotos tivessem vivido na época que estamos e a gente fosse do futuro, ta ? _

_Valeeew ! xD_

_Outra coisa.. se foi dito em algum lugar os nomes dos pais da lily ou de alguém e tal, eu sinto muito ! hehe.. eu amo escrever mas fico com preguiça de pesquisar essas coisas ! haha_

_E não liguem que eles parecem muito novos para a serie.. achei que ficava fofo !_

No berço deitava um bebê. Um bebê bem pequeno, com quase nenhum cabelo. O pouquinho que tinha era claramente ruivo. Ali, em sua pequena caminha, que a ela servia como uma verdadeira muralha para o mundo real, a menina escutava uma história. Uma moça, também ruiva, deixava fluir um lindo conto, cheio de palavras bonitas e desejos, ao sorriso da menininha.

– ... e a menina foi para a varanda fazer um pedido. Lá de cima, ela via os fogos de artifício da grande comemoração. Ouvia os barulhos das pessoas conversando em vozes animadas. Olhou para o relógio e viu que eram quase meia noite. Faltava apenas um minuto. Ela fechou os olhos e ficou a sentir a brisa, enquanto os convidados abaixo faziam a contagem regressiva. 3.. 2.. 1.. Ela fez um desejo. Afinal, não é todo mundo que passa por uma virada de milênio !

A mãe deu uma risadinha. Desejou boa noite à menina já adormecida e saiu, não antes de dar uma ultima olhada para dentro do quarto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1994 - Julho - segundo ano

Um pequeno menininho da Grifinória de cabelos espetados abandona seus dois amigos, um moreno de cabelo liso e um loiro mais baixinho, os dois também da Grifinória, e se distancia. Ele começa andando e apressa o passo. A menininha ruiva sentava no chão acompanhada de mais umas seis meninas jogando xadrez. O menino cutuca o ombro da ruiva com cautela.

– Oi.. – o menino da um grande sorriso, provocando risadinhas das outras meninas presentes.

– Fala rápido que eu to jogando.. – diz a garota com cara de ansiosa.

O menino espia o tabuleiro.

– Você quer ajuda ? – ele provoca mais risadinhas.

– Não.

– Ah..

A menina continuou olhando para ele. Quando ela já ia voltar ao jogo, vendo que ele ficava calado, ele voltou.

– Você.. você quer ficar de mão dada comigo? – Todas as meninas deram pequenas risadinhas e suspiros.

– Eu.. – ela ficou vermelha – É...

– Só uma vez ? – Ele insistiu.

– É.. ta.. pode ser.

A ruiva se levantou e o menino se posicionou ao seu lado.

– 1.. 2.. 3..

O menino pegou não mão dela. Os dois ficaram extremamente vermelhos e se soltaram. A menina voltou para o chão. Se encontraram várias vezes depois disso. No começo meio tímidos, mas foram se soltando com o tempo. Passaram uns meses sendo bastante amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1994 – Outubro – foto da turma

O mesmo menino de óculos e cabelos espetados corria para a multidão. Todos do primeiro ano se juntavam em fileiras para tirar a foto da turma. Encontrou seus amigos.

– Arrumou tudo? – o alto moreno perguntou.

– Aham.. – deu um sorriso torto.

Todos se arrumaram para a foto. O menino se colocou com dificuldade do lado do moreno, que estava ao lado do loiro. Era um puxa pra cá, puxa pra lá até que todos conseguiram ficar parados. Por acaso, o menino ficou do lado da ruiva. Os professores se juntaram e, quando o fotógrafo estava pronto para bater a foto, ha uma explosão e a capa de um menino narigudo de cabelo escorrido da Sonserina começa a pegar fogo. Todos se matavam de rir.

Fosse por instinto ou mesmo sem querer, o garoto colocou sua mão do outro lado da cintura da ruiva, abraçando-a. Estavam rindo tanto do Sonserino, que só perceberam depois. A foto foi tirada. Não se falaram mais.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1997 – começo do ano letivo - quinto ano

A mesma menina, agora muito mais madura e crescida, se encontrava sentada em frente à lareira. Estudava até tarde, seus olhos verdes deslizavam sobre o livro. Já estava escuro há muito tempo e não havia mais ninguém no salão. Estava um silêncio absoluto, como ela gostava de ler. Ela era capaz de escutar até uma pena caindo. Sua varinha estava posicionada na poltrona conjurando o feitiço lumos, de forma que ela conseguia ler sem segurá-la. Escutou passos.

– ... que não deu tempo. Continuamos amanhã? – os sussurros se transformaram em palavras.

– Claro ! haha..

– Pergaminho maldito.

O quadro da gorda se abriu. Para dentro entraram o menino com seus dois amigos de antes, com a adição de mais um, pequeno e gordinho. O loiro havia ficado alto, e todos adquiriram corpo. A garota voltou a ler. Não gostava muito destes meninos, pois já havia escutado histórias nada agradáveis incluindo garotas. Todos subiram. O de cabelos espetados ficou para trás. A ruiva não o viu. Ele a cutucou, da mesma forma que havia feito cinco anos antes. Ela o mirou, calma.

– Ola.

– Oi..

– Olha... – ele começou, passando a mão pelo cabelo de um jeito metido – Te espero para ir jantar comigo em um lugar...

Procurou as palavras.

– Especial..

A menina ficou estátua, pasma.

– Que bom que aceita! – deu um risinho e ia subindo as escadas.

– E quem disse que eu quero? – Ele disse razoavelmente alto.

– E alguém não quer? – Ele riu.

– Convencido.. – Virou os olhos e saiu andando em direção as escadas – Não me espere.

Subiu as escadas, deixando um menino POUCO convencido para trás. Pouco ela sabia que aqueles pedidos iam virar constantes, e mais tarde até diários. Era o começo de uma longa relação, fosse ela boa ou má!

_Bom.. é isso ! primeiro capítulo está feito. _

_Gostaria de saber, você (leitor) prefere um capítulo longo com demora ou vários capítulos pequenos sendo atualizados rapidamente?_

_Obrigada!_

_A, sim.. Estes personagens NÃO são meus ! Acho que todos sabem.. haha.._


	2. Chapter 2

_Voltando ! No mesmo dia mas tudo bem, __é á tinha escrito o primeiro chap. a bastante tempo.. xD_

_Comentarioos !_

_Kakau: Beem.. foi 5 anos antes né ! hehe... por isso a Lily não se lembra muito bem. O James também não lembra direito. As criancinhas sempre começam dando as mão, né? Hehe.. e não sei se você já percebeu que os estrangeiros são (quase sempre) meio lerdos no romance.. ficam horas andando de mão dada e tudo...Bom, é isso ! que bom que gostou e aqui vai o próximo!_

_Rose Samartinne: Hahaha.. tadinho do James ! hahaha.. Cuidado pra ele não escutar isso ai.. hahaha_

_Fezinha Evans: Obaa ! Story alert xD.. Bom, lono seria umas 2 semanas.. curto, alguns dias.. mas não sei por que ando muito ocupada e tal. Não sei se vou dar tanta atenção pra essa fic quanto pretendo.. mas obrigada por comentar! Haha, beijos! _

1998 – começo do ano letivo – sexto ano

Lílian Evans, uma menina ruiva de olhos verde-mar estudava o quadro. O professor escrevia rapidamente, mas ela sempre conseguia ultrapassá-lo. À sua esquerda, sentava sua amiga, Paola McNott, e a direita sua outra parceira de dormitório, Fernanda Lipskit. Paola tinha a pele mais escura e os cabelos bem negros. Já Fernanda, apresentava cabelos morenos e uma pele bem clarinha. As duas fitavam o papel de Lily bastante obviamente, tentando entender os garranchos. Elas nunca conseguiam anotar nada naquela aula, e acabavam sempre dependendo de Lily, que escrevia tão rápido que suas letras mais pareciam umas linhas um pouco tremidas.

James sentava atrás de Lílian. Seu sobrenome era Potter, e estava sentado ao lado de Remus Lupin, um loiro estudioso, e Sirius Black, um moreno charmoso. Seus óculos escorregavam para seu nariz, fazendo com que ele tivesse que levantá-los freqüentemente. Se distraía da aula, observando Lily. Remus fazia anotações, mas também se perdia, e Sirius fazia um desenho bastante concentrado.

Lily sentiu algo bater em sua cabeça. Era um pequeno pedaço de papel amassado em uma ainda menor bolinha. Se pos a abri-la.

_James est__á te olhando._

_Sirius_

Lily bufou, irritada. Ela se dava bem com Sirius. Apesar de ele também ser um galinha metido, não a ficava perseguindo o dia todo. Suas amigas se viraram para assistir.

— James Potter! O que você está fazendo?! — gritou nervosa. Havia dado de cara com o rosto muito perto do menino.

— Minha aparência te incomoda, amada mia?

— ... Respira, Lílian ...

— Respirar não deveria ser difícil, minha linda! Nem te beijei ainda! — Comentou num sorriso sexy.

— JAMES POTTER! — Pareceu gritar, mas ao mesmo tempo sussurrava para não serem escutados. — Eu não te beijaria! Nem se me pagassem um bilhão de galeões!

— Um bilhão é bastante, meu lírio. Eu ando meio duro esses dias... — Riu.

— ARG! — Virou os olhos e voltou a tomar notas. Suas amigas riram.

Mais tarde, Lily, Paola e Fernanda voltaram para o quarto. Passaram pelo quadro da mulher gorda e foram subindo. Quando chegaram lá em cima, Lily escutou uma voz MUITO pouco desejada.

— Lily! — Era James — EI! LILY!

— O QUE?! — virou-se irritada.

— É.. eu queria falar com você mas... Sabe como é essa escada do dormitório de vocês, não é? Não posso subir...

Lily desceu as escadas e cruzou os braços, encarando-o.

— Bem, Lils...

— Lílian, Potter. È Lílian.

— Ok, minha amada. Bem, este final de semana...

— Não.

— ... tem aquela inda para...

— Não.

— Hogsmead, então eu queria saber se...

— POTTER, NÃO!

Ele a encarava como se fosse a primeira vez que havia escutado ela falando. Logo depois abriu um grande sorriso "eu tenho 32 dentes".

— Tudo bem, muitos outros ainda vão vir...

Ele saiu, deixando lily sem opções se não bufar e subir para o dormitório. Encontrou suas amigas no topo da escada e foi sentar na cama. Suas duas amigas sentaram-se na cama de Paola, ficando de frente para Lily.

— Alguém quer jogar xadrez de bruxo?

As meninas continuaram caladas, mirando-a.

— O que?

— Por que não sai com ele? — Essa foi Fernanda — Sabe, você sempre diz que não por que ele não faz seu tipo e ele é 1 ano mais velho e tudo...

— Não somos bobas, Srta. Evans.

— Ai... Tínhamos que falar nele AGORA?

— Você nunca quer falar nele!

— Mas claro! Eu não o suporto!

— Lílian, — começou Paola — Essa não cola mais! "Ele é muito mais velho, meninas!"

— "Já deve estar pensando em OUTRAS coisas."

— "Ele tem namorada, eu vi!"

— "Ele não é muito do meu tipo..."

— PARA! — encheu-se.

— Lily, estamos cansadas dessas desculpas! Não acha que já chega disso? Fala a verdade! Somos suas melhores amigas! — Paola.

— Olha... — não sabia por onde começar — Ele é muito metido! Brinca com aquele pomo de quadribol o dia todo, mexendo no cabelo. Vive beijando meninas e largando-as por aí... Ele é o maior galinha! Ai! Só de pensar, já fico irritada! Sempre acha que todos amam ele e o ego dele, não vou nem falar!

— Lily, não é bem assim! — Comentou Fernanda.

— Ele é um gato, Lils! — adicionou McNott.

— Eca ! Aquele quatro olhos? — Não conseguiu segurar o tom de vermelho da sua cara.

— Vou fingir que eu acredito. — Disse Paola. Lily não insistiu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Conseguiu? — este foi Sirius.

— O que acha? — perguntou Remus, respondendo por James, que entrava decepcionado no quarto.

— O que ela disse?

— Que não... Umas 5 vezes, mesmo antes de eu terminar a frase.

— Você não implorou, não é?

— Remus, e não imploro. Ela não merece, mesmo assim.

— Não é o que parece... — Sirius levou uma almofada na cara.

— Espero que este seu primo, Almofadinhas, possa te fazer companhia.

— Onde você vai?

— Agora? Lugar nenhum.. mas duvido que possa te agüentar por muito mais tempo... — disse emburrado. Remus riu.

— Você vai desistir dela? — insistiu Black.

— Eu NUNCA desisto, Cachorro.

— Mas James, você gosta mesmo dela então!

— Sim. Lobinho. Eu gosto.

— Você a ama?

— Eu estou em Azkaban agora, Black? Sendo interrogado desse jeito... — Levantou-se e saiu. Foi encontrar Pedro, um gordinho, para roubarem sobremesa da cozinha.

James desceu as escadas do dormitório pisando forte e andando rápido. Olhava para os pés. Esbarrou com alguém.

— Potter!

— Lily!

— **Evans**!

— James..!

— Arg!

Eles se entreolharam por um momento longo o bastante para Lily sentir seu perfume maravilhoso. Se irritou com seu próprio pensamento e continuou seu caminho para a biblioteca. James voltou a andar.

_Acaboou!__ Hahaha.. _

_Bom, MUITO obrigada a quem comentou e ainda reina a pergunta sobre capítulos longos ou curtos... longos em algumas semanas e curtos em alguns dias. _

_Mais um capítulo se foi e o próximo vem logo! Haha.. James começa a perceber que quer Lily até demais, e lily ainda está longe._

_Beijos e deixem review!_


End file.
